Y de la nada la electricidad se fue
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: Se sentía como secuestrado. Que su mejor amigo llegara a su casa un día de san Valentín, así de la nada, a las 7:30 de la noche era como… Una cita.


Miró por unos segundos el cielo y suspiró.

Estaba nublado y hacía calor, simplemente el clima perfecto para no salir de casa en todo el día y estar con "esa persona especial", pero no, por más que le dijera a su madre que tenía dolor de cabeza, estómago, fiebre o incluso varicela, su madre nunca le creyó y lo animó a ir a la escuela por el hecho de ver a su mejor amigo.

Entró al salón con cara de pocos amigos. Volteó hacia su lugar, notando la ausencia del ocupante de su lado derecho. Eso le entristeció.

"Hey, Thomas"

"Hola Laurent" saludó a su otro amigo con una casi forzada sonrisa.

"¿irás al baile de mañana?" _diablos…_el baile de san Valentín. Lo había olvidado por completo, mañana era "Día del amor y la amistad" y no había pensado en ello en ningún momento, ni siquiera qué regalo o carta para dar.

"Eh, no lo sé, no estoy seguro, de todos modos tengo cosas que hacer"

"Creí que invitarías a Guy Man" una voz femenina apareció de la nada.

"lo haría, pero sabes que él odia que lo comparen con una chica por su apariencia, lo tomaría muy personal Lesli" la chica miró cómo el joven dejó su mochila en su banca y recostó su cabeza en la mesa "¿por qué lo dices?"

Ella tomó un mechón de su cabello ondulado y comenzó a jugar con él.

"solo decía, tal vez él quería que lo invitaras"

"¿él te lo dijo?"

"no"

"¿entonces?"

"uh, hola" Y ahí estaba él, con su cabello largo y algunos mechones del mismo cubriendo una parte de sus ojos.

"Hola Guy Man" Laurent se adelantó en saludar, luego los otros dos le siguieron. El chico dejó sus cosas en su banca y miró hacia la ventana. "¿irás al baile de mañana?"

"no, tengo cosas que hacer"

Su casa no quedaba lejos de la de su mejor amigo, solo debía caminar una cuadra atrás y ya estaba ahí. Se la vivían encerrados en la habitación de Thomas, jugando videojuegos, viendo anime o haciendo lucha de almohadas, le encantaba estar ahí, además de que los padres de Thomas lo adoraban y viceversa.

Los dos siguieron caminando, callados.

"hasta mañana Guy Man, hasta mañana Thomas" la chica de cabello ondulado se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y un guiño extra para Guy. Thomas se molestó.

"nos vemos Lesli" Guy Manuel correspondió.

Cuando acordaron ya estaban afuera de casa del chico de cabello largo. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, esperando que alguno dijera algo, pero no sucedió. Un simple "Te veo mañana" fue lo que salió de sus bocas antes de separase.

Suspiró con tristeza. El día estaba tan nublado como ayer, la única diferencia era que seguro hoy llovería, gracias a Dios era sábado. El problema era que no tenía nada qué hacer, sí, le había mentido a Thomas, a Laurent y a Lesli.

Por primera vez no quería dibujar, ni escribir canciones, nada. Quería estar con Thomas, pero no podía, ¿por qué? Seguro Thomas estaría con "su persona especial", esa de la que no dejaba de hablarle maravillas.

"Debí ir con mis padres y mi hermano a ver a la tía Marianne" le dijo a la nada.

Un golpeteo en su ventana lo hizo extrañarse. Se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas, sorprendiéndose al ver a la persona que lanzaba piedras desde abajo.

"¿Thomas?" abrió la ventana y miró al chico "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por ti" respondió con una sonrisa "Toma lo que necesites y vámonos"

Bien, eso era raro.

Se sentía como secuestrado. Que su mejor amigo llegara a su casa un día de san Valentín, así de la nada, a las 7:30 de la noche era como…

_Una cita._

Sintió el estómago revuelto y sonrió. Tomó un par de cosas de su escritorio, su libreta de dibujos, sus lápices y las metió en una mochila, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, tan radiante y sonriente, bastante lindo.

"¿a dónde iremos?"

"a mi casa" Thomas se agachó dándole la espalda para cargarlo "Súbete en mi"

Guy se sonrojó bastante "¿estás seguro?" preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa. Obedeció, subió con cuidado a la espalda de Thomas y éste lo sujetó con delicadeza pero firmemente.

"Eh, ¿no crees que debería avisar?"

"¿qué estás conmigo?, no lo creo" Thomas sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. Quedaba muy cerca, pero no quería que Guy caminara, iba a necesitar que estuviera calmado (sobre todo con él) para lo que vendría después.

Guy Manuel iba callado, estaba sorprendido de que Thomas fuera como si nada por él hasta su casa y lo cargara de esa manera, se sentía como una niña. De pronto sintió cómo Thomas se había detenido, ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

"Thomas, puedes bajarme ya…"

Thomas no respondió.

Abrió la puerta y entró con Guy en la espalda. Estaba feliz y nervioso, tenía que comportarse así de lindo con él ahora, porque tal vez después de lo que le diría dejarían de ser amigos, debía aprovechar.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no lastimar al mayor. Frente a la puerta de su habitación lo bajó con cuidado.

"diablos Thomas, me tratas como mujer" comentó con algo de diversión.

"lo siento" Thomas abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Guy y sentándose ambos en el piso. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio total, las manos de Thomas sudaban de los nervios y Guy Manuel no sabía que decir para quebrar el silencio.

Un ruido los hizo a ambos distraerse, _había comenzado a llover._

"No dudes en que pronto se irá la electricidad" comentó el más alto, logrando romper toda la inexplicable tensión.

"creí que estarías con 'Tu persona especial'" la voz de Guy sonó algo molesta, esperaba que Thomas no notara eso.

"quería estar contigo" Thomas hizo una pausa y sacó de un cajón una tarjeta.

"eh, hice esto para ti" Guy Manuel tomó la tarjeta. Era color rojo y tenía brillos alrededor. La abrió con cuidado, sorprendiéndose por lo que había dentro.

Era una foto de ellos dos en navidad, hacía dos años, sonriendo y abrazados. La foto dentro de un corazón y a un lado, escrito con plumón negro "Je T'aime"

"lamento si está algo extraña y los brillos están por doquier, me pasé la tarde entera haciendo que quedara perfecta, pero creo que no lo logré"

Guy Manuel estaba perplejo, no dejaba de ver esas letras, las palabras, la foto…

"Guillaume…" la voz de su mejor amigo sonó nerviosa pero decidida y pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos. No era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, sólo lo hacía en casos importantes, como decirle algo serio o confesarle algo, por ejemplo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿S-serías mi Valentín?" Guy no contestó, simplemente sacó una tarjeta de su mochila y se la entregó a Thomas.

Abrió la tarjeta color rojo en forma de corazón y leyó "Je T'aime Thomas"

De pronto, Guy Manuel juntó sus labios en un beso simple. _Su primer beso._

"sí Thomas" susurró contra sus labios "si quiero ser tu Valentín"

Thomas, con una sonrisa, juntó sus labios de ía esperado mucho tiempo para sentirlos, demasiado, eran tan tentadores, tan delicados. Solo se conformaba con soñar con ellos, pero ahora los estaba probando, con algo de torpeza, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo.

En cuanto a Guy Manuel, él solo atinó a abrazar el cuello de su amigo y profundizar el beso, pero por el impulso ambos cayeron al piso, él encima de Thomas. Se separaron sonrientes.

"Y tú, Thomas ¿serías mi Valentín?"

Colocó sus manos en la cadera del otro y juntó sus frentes

"por siempre y para siempre"

De nuevo se besaron, pero con más pasión, incluso podían jurar que estaban en un maldito desierto por todo el calor que sentían. Ahora Guy estaba ansioso, se moría por ver la reacción de su amiga Lesli al enterarse de que por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos a Thomas. Seguro la pobre se desmayaría.

"deberías quedarte a dormir" mencionó el más alto entre besos húmedos.

"lo haré"

Y de la nada la electricidad se fue.


End file.
